Gamer's Guide to Love
by James Stryker
Summary: Conor and Ashley play a little game with each other. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything.


**Gamer's Guide to Love**

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker here bringing you my first ever** _ **Gamers Guide to Pretty Much Everything**_ **story. I've noticed that there are only three stories for** _ **Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything**_ **. One that is rated K and two that are rated M. So, I thought I could add another story to this category and I am going to write about Conor a.k.a. Kid Fury and Ashley Parker a.k.a. LadyRooster42. I'm the second person to write a story about this TV show on this site. Before you read this story, I'm going to let you know that this story contains pure fantasy and it isn't for anyone under the age of eighteen and it will contain pure smut between two people. This is purely a work of fiction. If you don't like smut or lack the maturity to read this story, then don't read it and not post flame/negative reviews. Please turn back now. You have been warned. P.S. I do not own** _ **Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything**_ **or the characters. So here it is,** _ **Gamer's Guide to Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a regular sunny Wednesday afternoon at Conor's house. Conor and Ashley were sitting in the basement together playing video games to practice for the upcoming tournament while waiting for Franklin and Wendell to show up for practice.

"So, where's Franklin and Wendell? They're supposed to be here about an hour ago." Ashley said.

"I don't know. Maybe they're still in school." Conor said as he continues to play the game with Ashley. Conor felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and saw that he got a text from Franklin.

 **Franklin: Conor, sorry I couldn't make it. I'm busy with some chores.**

"Well, Franklin is out. So, it's just you, me and Wendell." Conor said as Ashley got a text from Wendell.

"That's just great." Ashley said.

"What?" Conor asked.

"Wendell is out. He's grounded." Ashley said.

"Why is he grounded? Did he get mad while playing Rock Band and breaking the television with the guitar?" Conor asked.

"Well, you got the television breaking part right. Except, he wasn't playing Rock Band. He was playing Wii Bowling while wearing wolf ears and filming himself on camera asking "you want see how wolves do it?" The Wii remote slipped out of his hand and broke the screen on the HD TV." Ashley said.

"Oh, brother. That stupid idiot. Like anyone would like to see how wolves do it." Conor said.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Conor said. Ashley smiles at him, being happy about spending some alone time with him. As they continued to play their video game, an idea popped into Conor's mind.

"You're getting pretty good at this game, Ash." Conor said.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Ashley said.

"I have an idea that will make this game very interesting." Conor said.

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

"Since we're playing _Call of Duty: Black Ops II_ , how about we make things interesting." Connor said.

"How will we make things interesting?" Ashley asked.

"Whoever gets shot, removes a piece of clothing. We'll call it strip gaming." Conor said.

"Okay. I like the sound of that. I accept your challenge, Conor." Ashley said as Conor restarts the match. Conor and Ashley started playing the game, only to start off with Conor shooting Ashley with a rocket launcher on the game, which annoyed Ashley being the first one to get killed.

"Alright, Parker. Take it off." Conor said.

"Oh, come on. That's overkill! You can't kill me with a rocket launcher already." Ashley pouts. "I want a re-do."

"Those are the rules, Ashley." Conor said.

"You just want to see me in my goodies, don't you?" Ashley raises her eyebrow at Conor.

"Just take it off, Parker." Conor said. Ashley sighs and sits her controller down on the table and began to remove her jacket.

"There. Happy?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm very happy. Looks like we're off to a good start." Conor said. As they continued the game, Conor began to hide in a corner from Ashley while Ashley looks for him. Ashley takes a shot at Conor's character and cheered after hearing the announcer yell out the words "Boom! Headshot!" in the game.

"Your turn. Time to take something off." Ashley said. A grin appears on Conor's face as he began to remove his sneakers from off of his feet, revealing his white and red socks.

"This game's not over yet, we still have a lot of clothing left and a lot of game to go." Conor said. The two continue to play the game, with Conor killing Ashley, making her remove her shoes to show off her beautiful bare feet. Ashley takes out Conor with a drone strike, Conor removes his black hoodie with the words "Kid Fury" printed on the front to reveal his toned chest.

"Oh, my God. His body. It's so…sexy." Ashley thought to herself.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

A few minutes have passed. Clothes were tossed around the room. Conor was left in only his khaki shorts and Ashley was in her blue and pink polka dotted bra and jeans. There was only a few seconds left in the game. Conor began to get the upper hand on Ashley and took her out before time ran out. Conor jumped up off of the couch in joy and starts doing his victory dance right in front of Ashley, making her watch the whole show. She couldn't help but think about how hot he looks in his boxers, but wonders how he looks naked.

"Alright, Ashley. Time to remove the pants." Conor said. Ashley stood up from the couch, unbuttons her blue jeans and let them drop to her ankles and kicking them off of her feet. Conor watches in amazement seeing how cute Ashley looks in her matching panties.

"Earth to Kid Fury. Snap out of it." Ashley said as Conor snaps back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." Conor said. "Wow, Ashley. You look…you look."

"What is it, Conor?" Ashley asked as she gazes into his smoldering brown eyes.

"N-nothing." Conor said nervously with Ashley grinning at him.

"Come on, Conor. You can tell me." Ashley moves closer to Conor and places her hand on his shoulder. "Should we continue the game or do you want to continue to ogle at me?"

"Let's continue this game." Conor said. Conor and Ashley sit back down on the couch to continue playing the video game. Once Conor started the game again, he took his eyes off of the screen and continues to check Ashley out in her bra and panties. Ashley grins once Conor is distracted by her beauty and uses that advantage to defeat him.

"And shabooya!" Ashley yells as she shoots Conor with the grenade launcher.

"Oh, come on!" Conor shouts.

"Shorts. Take them off now." Ashley said as he removes his shorts, revealing his red boxer briefs.

"Well, I still have my boxers on. Only one of us is going to end up naked. And I know who that person is going to be." Conor said.

"Really? You think that I'm gonna easily lose to a boy just so he could see me naked? The only person that's going to be naked is you Kid Fury." Ashley said. As they continue their intense battle, Ashley comes up with another perfect plan to distract Conor again as she moves her hand over to his boxers and fondles his joystick for a little. Conor's eyes shot up in surprise as he felt the cute blonde's hand palming his cock, making him moan softly.

"Oh, wow! This is really happening. Ashley Parker is actually touching my cock. I couldn't keep my eyes off of these beautiful tits of hers. I just want to slide my joystick in between those babies, maybe squeeze them and suck on them. God, she's just so naughty. I love that naughty side of her….what the hell? I know what's going on here. She's distracting me! No way Kid Fury's gonna fall for that one again! Mmm! God that feels so amazing. Her hand feels amazing. This is turning me on a lot. What am I doing? Blondie is trying to take me out of the game." Conor thought to himself after finding out what Ashley was up to. Ashley shoots Conor in the back to take him out of the game.

"Noooooo!" Conor screams.

"Yes! I'm the winner! I'm the winner!" Ashley cheers.

"You distracted me again! I want a re-do." Conor said.

"Nope. Take it off, Conor." Ashley grins.

"Alright. I'll take it off." Conor said as he stood up from the couch and began to tease Ashley with a sensual striptease by running his hands up and down his toned abs. The handsome gamer began to remove his boxers very slowly, revealing a bit of his pubic hair first, then continues moving down to reveal a little of his cock. Ashley gently bit her lip and let out a whimper, getting immensely turned on from the hot show coming from Conor. The blonde was dying to play with herself while watching him, just to give him a little show so he could see her touching herself. Just as soon as Conor pulls his boxers down to his ankles, only for Ashley to look shocked from what she saw right in front of her eyes.

"Oh, my God!" Ashley gasps. Conor's 7-inch cock stood proudly right in front of Ashley, she was actually quite impressed by his size. "Holy cow. Not bad, Conor. I'm impressed."

"Oh, yeah. Take a look at Kid Fury's amazing package. Gaze upon it, my dear." Conor said.

"Looks like the Thumbs of Fury are bigger than the Package of Fury." Ashley teases.

"Really? You're just going to tease me about my penis size?" Conor asked.

"Aww, what's the matter? Is Kid Fury offended that I was talking about is penis?" Ashley teases.

"Oh, you want to talk about sizes? Let's talk about your breasts. They're not massive. You don't have big tits. They're so small. You're just flat-chested." Conor teases as Ashley scoffed at him.

"I know you did not just tease me about my breasts. I'll have you know that these babies are all-natural B-cups." Ashley said. "Let's talk about the things that you wear, like your choice of undies. Boxers, really? Are you trying to keep a high sperm count so you can bring Kid Fury, Jr. into this world? I thought you would be more like a briefs dude."

"And what about you? Let's talk about your choice of bra and panties, like your blue and pink polka dotted bra and matching panties. The one's you're wearing right now." Conor said.

"What's wrong with my bra and panties?" Ashley asked.

"I thought that you were the type of girl that would wear like lacy lingerie. The kind of thing that hot girls would wear. You like to wear babyish colors." Conor teases.

"My bra and panties are cute, Conor." Ashley crosses her arms at Conor.

"My point exactly." Conor said.

"Well, you never kissed a girl before." Ashley smirks.

"I…I…yes, I h-have." Conor said nervously.

"Oh, really? I bet that you've only kissed a game." Ashley teases.

"Hey, I've kissed a lot of girls in my life." Conor said.

"Yeah, imaginary girls. Just admit it, Conor. How bad do you want to kiss me? Or better yet, how bad do you want to fuck me? I'll be the only gamer girl that you've fucked." Ashley said in a seductive tone while moving closer towards Conor. Conor looks into the cute blonde's hazel eyes and gently cups her cheek and leans in to kiss her on the lips. Ashley closes her eyes as she enjoys the boy of her dreams kissing her. The kiss lasted for ten seconds as Conor breaks the kiss and looks at Ashley without saying another word.

 **-Achievement Unlocked: JUST KISS THE GIRL!-**

"Wow. That was great." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Conor said.

"I bet I can do better." Ashley said as she leans in to recapture Conor's lips with hers. Conor loved how soft Ashley's lips were and how she tastes. She tastes like pink lemonade lip balm and cherry-flavored bubble gum. The two lied down on the couch, with Conor on top of Ashley, kissing her passionately while moving his hand to her bra-covered breasts and began to play with them. Ashley moans into the kiss as Conor fondles with her breasts, feeling his hands move away from her to reach behind her bra to unhook it, but clumsily having trouble with trying to unhook her bra.

"Come on. Damn it, why isn't it coming off?!" Conor grunts.

"Seriously, Conor? You don't know how to unhook a bra?" Ashley asked looking irritated.

"Relax. I think I got it." Conor said until he finally unclips the blonde gamer girl's bra.

 **-Achievement Unlocked: Unclipped-**

Once the bra was off of Ashley, Conor looks in pure amazement from seeing Ashley's B-cup breasts with perfect pink nipples. His eyes were automatically glued to her breasts as Conor was getting extremely hard.

"Wow, Ashley. They're beautiful. And so are you." Conor said.

"Thank you, Conor. Conor, there's something that I have to tell you. The reason why I wanted us to spend some time alone together was to tell you how I feel about you…" Ashley said until she was cut off by Conor kissing her.

"I know how you feel about me, Ashley. I just want to let you know that I feel the same way about you." Conor said. Ashley smiles at Conor and kisses him again, running her fingers through his black hair while his kisses moved down to her neck, making her shiver with excitement from feeling his lips touching her soft skin. Conor kept kissing Ashley's neck and moves his hand down to her crotch, sliding his fingers into her underwear and gently slipping his middle finger inside her. Ashley's breathing became shallower as Conor pumps his finger in and out of her, then adds another finger inside her.

"Conor." Ashley moans.

Conor grins as he heard the sweet, breathing whimpers coming from Ashley. Ashley bucks her hips into Conor's hand as he continues to finger-fuck her pussy. Conor leans down to take one of Ashley's nipples in his mouth, flicking and swirling his tongue around the hardened pink nub. Ashley threw her head back in pleasure and moans out Conor's name as he continued to suck her nipple slowly and fingering her at the same time. He could feel the blonde dripping all over his fingers. Conor pulls his fingers out of her and removes his mouth from off of her breast and starts kissing down her stomach, using his tongue to lick around her belly button and proceeds to move his tongue down her slim body until he touching the waistband of her panties. Conor rubs Ashley's core through her panties while kissing, licking and nibbling at her inner thigh to tease her a bit until he could feel her panties getting soaked with her juices.

"Wow. You're wet all over, Ashley." Conor said as Ashley smiled at him.

"I want you to take me, Conor." Ashley whispered as Conor's fingers grasped her silk panties and slowly pulled them down to her ankles. Ashley kicked them off of her legs, landing on Conor's face as he took in the sweet, intoxicating smell coming from her.

"Now you're naked too." Conor said.

"Now what?" Ashley asked. "This is my first time and I'm inexperience in this"

"Here, let me pleasure you." Conor said. Ashley spreads her legs wide as he places a pillow under her hips to tilt her pelvis up and bends her knees. Ashley places her feet on Conor's shoulder blades as he stares at her pussy that was glistening with her juices.

"God, you're so sexy and wet." Conor licks his lips and began to lick her dripping wet slit. Ashley closes her eyes and moans from the amazing new experience that she was enjoying. Conor licks up and down on her wet slit, using his fingers to spread her delicate flower apart and plunges his tongue in and out of her.

"Mmmm. Oh, Conor. This feels good." Ashley moans and grips the couch cushion and enjoying the way that Conor ate her. Conor's tongue rests firmly and flat against the full length of Ashley's vaginal entrance as she moves and grinds against his tongue. As he laps away at her core, Conor push gently upward on Ashley's abdomen. Her knuckles turned white, her toes began to curl and her legs start shaking with the amount of pleasure building up throughout her body.

"Conor, I'm gonna cum!" Ashley screams out as her juices spill out all over Conor's tongue and in his mouth.

 **-Achievment Unlocked: Drinkin' The Juice-**

"Wo…wow. That was…." Ashley pants hard, trying to catch her breath while Conor gives her one big wet lick.

"Well, what do you think?" Conor asked.

"That was amazing. Now, it's my turn." Ashley said as she pushes Conor back on the couch and threw himself onto his lap and start placing kisses on his toned abs, trailing down to his erect cock, using her hand to touch it. Conor laid a hand on Ashley's face as she engulfs the whole member in her mouth and slowly bobs up and down at a steady pace. Conor moans and gazes into Ashley's eyes while she continued to pleasure him. Ashley sucks on Conor's cock like it was a lollipop and ran her tongue over every inch of his cock to tease him and using her hand to gently play with his balls.

"Oh, God Ashley…" Conor moans loudly from the feeling of Ashley's lips wrapped around his cock. For a girl who hasn't had that much experience in pleasuring a boy, Conor was surprised that Ashley was extremely talented and left him wondering how she learned to do this. Ashley climbs on top of Conor, straddling his face. Conor spreads her pink pussy lips apart, she was pink and swollen and ready for action. Her erect clit was ready to be tongued. Conor reached up with his tongue, hands on her hips and pulled her down as he proceeds to eat her out while Ashley teased him with her tongue for a bit before taking his shaft all the way into her mouth. Conor could feel Ashley's hard nipples grazing his stomach and her magical fingers tracing over his balls. Conor gently sucked Ashley's clit into his mouth and start flicking at it with his tongue while Ashley's sucking increased in speed and intensity.

"Conor!" Ashley took his cock out of her mouth and let out a moan while wanking him. Ashley bounces her luscious ass on Conor's face as Conor continued to torture her clit with his tongue until she couldn't take it anymore. Once she had enough, Ashley pulled herself away from Conor and straddles his lap, this time her pussy is lined up in front of his cock.

 **-Achievement Unlocked: Boom Goes the Dynamite!-**

"Are you ready to ride my joystick?" Conor asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Ashley said as she slowly lowers herself down onto Conor's cock. As Conor's member pierces her tight opening, Ashley squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered trying not to cry out in pain. Ashley began to ride Conor at a slow and steady pace to adjust to his size, with Conor's moans filling the room as his cock was buried deep inside her pink pussy. Once Conor was fully inside her, Ashley was in control when she rode his cock in the cowgirl position. Ashley leans down to kiss Conor passionately while Conor grips her ass tightly while thrusting harder and deeper inside her.

"God, yes! Conor!" Ashley moans enjoying the feeling of his balls slapping against her. Wanting to try a new position, Ashley turns around, this time her back is facing Conor and continues to ride him in the reverse cowgirl position. Wanting to impress Conor with her flexibility, Ashley leans right back to kiss Conor while gently rocking forwards and backwards on him.

"My God! Ashley. I'm surprised that you're really flexible. That's very hot." Conor moans as Ashley continues to ride him and kiss him at the same time. Conor could not stop looking into Ashley's eyes. He always thought that she had the most beautiful eyes in the world. After riding Conor in the contorted cowgirl position, Ashley bends over for Conor, giving him a fantastic view of her ass. Conor moved behind Ashley and ran the mushroom head tip of his nectar-covered cock against her wet slit, with Ashley moaning from the feeling of the gamer's erect cock as he kept teasing her for a few minutes.

 **-Achievement Unlocked: The Student (3 techniques)-**

"Conor, are you going to fuck me right now or are you going to keep teasing me?" Ashley asked impatiently. Conor eases himself into Ashley's entrance and quickly getting into a rhythm, rocking back and forth and slowly and gently inside the blonde cutie. Conor reached underneath Ashley and plays with her clit while fucking her.

"Mmm, God! Mmm, Conor. Oh, yeah keep fucking me hard. I want to cum all over." Ashley moans. Conor continues to hit Ashley's G-spot, this time at a brutal pace. Conor spits on Ashley's tight little ass to get it nicely lubed up and gently slips his finger inside her while fucking her, making Ashley cry out in immense pleasure.

"Your ass is so tight, Ashley…." Conor moaned out with Ashley rolling her eyes and continues to moan out his name as Conor enjoyed the warmth and tightness of her ass while he slowly finger fucked her. After he finished fingering Ashley's ass and fucking her in the doggy style position, Conor pulls out of Ashley and lies back down on the couch and bend one of his legs and keeping the other outstretched while Ashley straddles his raised leg with a thigh on either side and lowers herself onto his member so that her back is facing him. Ashley places her hand on Conor's chest and bounces up and down on his joystick while she uses her free hand to reach down and touch his perineum.

"You like that, Conor? You like it when I touch you like that while I'm fucking you?" Ashley asked in a seductive tone. The cute blonde pressed he vulva hard against Conor's upper thigh as the feeling dictates while rocking up and down in the pole position. With enough energy left in him, Conor sits up while Ashley turns around to face him and wraps her arms around his back while lowering herself onto his lap and rides him up and down on his cock nice and slow. Conor and Ashley both gaze into each other's eyes to make things intimate. His hand reaches up to her breasts to start squeezing them for a bit and gently rolling her nipples in between his fingers. Conor moves his hand away from Ashley's breasts and starts licking her nipples. Ashley continues to moan out Conor's name when Conor grabs her buttocks and lifting and bouncing as Conor decided to fuck her harder and faster. Her pussy felt soft, warm and wet around his cock. Conor grins at the blonde's porn-like moans and kept up the pace, making her moan out his name over and over.

"Oh yeah Conor…." Ashley moans out as she continues to bounce up and down faster on his cock. Conor switched up positions with Ashley lying on her back and grabs her legs and spread them while also pulling them backwards so far that her knees will be touching the couch on either side of her while Conor pushes deeper inside her.

"Yeah! You like that, Ashley?" Conor asked while ramming his cock repeatedly at the blonde gamer's wet hole.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck me, Conor….make me cum all over your cock!" Ashley moaned as she felt Conor ramming his cock deeply into her hole. Ashley starts masturbating while Conor continues to fuck her in the Viennese oyster position. Her walls clench tightly around him, her toes began to curl and her cum surrounds his cock, Ashley was closing in on her intense orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Conor, I'm gonna cum!" Ashley cries out.

"Me too, Ashley. I'm gonna cum too. Mmm, Ashley…OHHHHHHH!" Conor moans loud as he slammed into Ashley's pussy as deep as he could and pumps his creamy load into her womb.

 **-Achievement Unlocked: Conquest Completed-**

Conor pulls out of Ashley and lies next to her while feeling her wrap her arms around him. Ashley and Conor both pant heavily and grinned at each other.

"So, do you want to continue to practice for the game tournament or do you want to fool around once more?" Conor asked.

"I'd rather fool around with Kid Fury once more." Ashley smirks and kisses Conor again. "I love you, Conor."

"I love you too, Ashley." Conor said.

 **-Achievement Unlocked: I Love You-**

 **And that was** _ **Gamer's Guide to Love**_ **. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy the story. I also write K and T rated stories. If you have any requests for stories for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything**_ **,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **or any show that you like, feel free to PM me. Please feel free to review (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
